The Island: With Kids
by The Other
Summary: What if the Losties had kids. All those who died in Seasons 1, 2 and 3 up to Not in Portland are still dead. It's been 3 years since Ana and Libby died. EDIT: I edited chapter 9.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please R&R

Disclaimer: I dont own Lost or any of it's characters. I only own Maria, Kim, Alan, Kaylee, Tyler and River.

"Jack, Jack! Help!" Kate called.

She turned around a few times, looking for him, while trying to control her 3 year old daughter, River. She saw Sawyer rushing towards her carrying another child, Kaylee.

"Where's Jack?" she shouted to him.

"At the caves, why?" he asked when he came closer.

"Give me Kaylee and go down there." She said, pointing to some rocks.

He put the little girl down and ran over to the rocks. He heard a rumble of thunder and looked up, just in time to see a giant bolt of lightning strike somewhere in the distance. He hoped it had hit land, because he wouldn't know what to do if they had a tsunami.

He shook his head and focused on finding whatever was down there. He looked around for a second before spotting a body. He moved some stones and branches away from it before picking it up and carrying it to Kate.

"We gotta get to the caves, the kids are terrified." Kate said, pointing to Kaylee who was crying and clinging onto her mothers pants.

"All right, we'll check her out when we get to the caves, is there anyone else on the beach?" he shouted through the noise of the rain that was now coming down in buckets.

"I think Desmond is, and maybe Locke. You know how they are." She said, looking around at the campsite and spotting Locke.

They ran over to him, Kaylee slowing them down.

"Locke, can you take Kaylee to the caves, I would but we found someone in the water." Kate said.

He looked up at the sky and nodded, picking up the little girl and leading the way, ran toward the caves.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Is everyone here?" Jack asked, looking around.

"Uh, everyone except Locke, Kate, Sawyer and their kids," Charlie answered him.

"Oh dear… I hope they're together." Jack said, looking at the frequent flashes of lightning.

He heard Aaron and Kim, Sun and Jin's daughter, and a couple of the other kids crying and he closed his eyes, listening to the thunder that rumbled on, holding his son close.

"Go!" he heard Sawyer shout in the distance and he opened his eyes in relief.

He watched as Locke ran in, carrying Kaylee. He saw Sawyer's form in the distance, carrying a woman in his arms. He was terrified for a second, believing it was Kate but as he got closer he saw Kate running behind him, carrying River.

He put his son down and ran over to Sawyer as he stumbled into the caves, sopping wet.

"Who is it?" he asked

"Dunno, let us get in first eh, then you can start asking questions." Sawyer said, panting.

Kate came in a few seconds later, panting and hugging River close to her.

"Put her over here." Jack said, making a space for the woman.

She put River on the floor next to Aaron and Kim, who has finally calmed down by putting their hands over their ears and yelling things to each other.

"Thank you Locke," Kate said, taking Kaylee from his arms and setting her down with the others.

"Where's Claire?" she asked Sun.

"Over here." Claire answered, walking over to Kate with a baby in her arms.

"Thanks for watching Tyler, was he being good?" she asked, taking the baby away from her.

"Very good, and he's not that scared of the storm either." Claire said, smiling.

"Where did you find her?" Kate heard Jack ask.

"I didn't, Freckles found her and called your name, but you were here." Sawyer said.

"Kate, come over here." Jack called to her and she walked over,

"Where did you find her?" he asked, feeling the woman's pulse.

"She was on the beach, near the rocks." Kate answered, watching as he watched her breathing and everything else.

Suddenly the girl burst into life, sitting up quickly and looking around.

"Qui sont vous ?" she asked Jack, looking confused. (I hate French)

He looked at her, trying to understand what she was saying.

"She wants to know who you are." Danielle said, from the back of the cave.

"Oh, you speak English," she said, looking relieved.

Jack grinned and looked out the mouth of the cave where the storm was still raging on.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

"We are on an island, in the middle of damn nowhere sweetheart." Sawyer answered her, picking up River and putting her on his knee.

"How did we get here?" she asked.

"We were in a plane crash; we don't know how you got here? About 10 minutes ago Kate and Sawyer found you washed up on the shore." Jack said

"Hey! The storm stopped," Hurley pointed out.

"Yay!" shouted his son, Alan

The others cheered and went their separate ways, until only Kate, Sawyer, Jack the kids and the mysterious woman were left.

"What's your name?" Kate asked,

"Maria," she said

"I'm Kate, this is Sawyer and that's Jack." Kate said, holding Tyler with one arm and pointing with the other.

"Pleased to meet you all," she said, shaking hands with them.

"Mommy, can we go now, the caves are boring." Kaylee said, tugging on Kate's pants.

"Okay, we'll go." Kate said, taking the little girl's hand. "We'll see you later," she called over her shoulder to Jack and Maria.

Jack watched Kate and Sawyer walk off, and then he turned and faced Maria.

"So….how old are you?" he asked, grabbing a note book.

"Why?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Just incase, we have done this to everyone. So if we get rescued we know if anyone has been left behind." He said, writing down her name.

"What do you mean 'if'?" she asked.

"We've been on this island for 7 years, and there hasn't even been a plane flying past. There is a slight possibility that we might never get rescued." Jack said, sighing.

"Oh…ok. Well, my full name is Maria James, I'm 33 and I used to live in France, but came to Australia seeking somebody, but I never found her." She said, sighing

"Okay, thank you, if you want you can go to the beach and explore," he said, glancing over at the 4 year old near his feet to make sure he was still there.

She nodded and looked over at Alan, then turned to Jack again.

"Is he yours?" she asked

Jack nodded

"Is the wife on the island?" she asked

"My wife broke up with me before the crash. I met this girl, called Ana-Lucia on the island and she gave birth to Alan four years ago, but she was shot a year after he was born." He said, patting Alan on the head.

"I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed.

He shook his head and smiled, standing up.

"Come on, I'll show you around." He said, picking up Alan and taking her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. I've been really busy and such so dont expect chapters coming out of my ears. Thanks to all the reviews but sadly I cannot make a polar bear sit on Jack. Although if I could and he wasn't as important as he is in this story I would certainly make a polar bear sit on him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, I only own Kaylee, Maria, Tyler, Alan, Jayne, River and Alan.

"Sawyer, would you happen to know where Claire or Kate is?" Sayid said, approaching Sawyer.

"Maybe but why would you want to know, you having trouble with the kid," Sawyer asked stubbornly, pointing to the crying child in Sayid's arms.

"Yes, could you help me?" Sayid asked,

"Here, give him to me," Sawyer asked, almost surprised by his own kindness

Sawyer looked over him for a minute then shook his head and handed him back to Sayid.

"Kate and Claire are in the caves. Take Jayne down there." Sawyer said, running a hand through his hair.

"Thank you Sawyer." He said, walking away.

"Whatever….. Hey Sayid, why'd you name it Jayne, sounds like a girls name to me?" Sawyer called to him.

"Shannon picked it; she always wanted a daughter, to name it Jane. Instead she got a boy and still named it Jane, but with different spelling." Sayid said, walking off again.

Sawyer nodded and walked inside his tent kicking some suitcases out of the way. When he kicked a large brown one out of the way something slipped out of its side pocket. He picked it up curiously and looked at it for a second before he grinned.

He ran out of his tent and towards the caves, still grasping the object. He walked into the caves, looking around before spotting Kate, Sayid, Claire and the kids. Suddenly he felt something attack his leg. He looked down and Kaylee was attached to his leg, giggling.

"Hey dimples, how are ya doing?" he said, picking her up.

"I'm good Daddy, where did you go?" she asked, her hands over Sawyer's shoulders

"I was just wondering around the tent when I found something your mom might be interested in" he said, glancing over at Kate.

"What is it?" she asked, leaning against his chest.

"I can't tell ya, but I will after I confirm it with mom, okay." He said, walking over to Kate.

"C'mere Freckles, I wanna show you something." Sawyer said, putting Kaylee down and helping Kate up.

"What about the kids?" Kate asked, looking down at Tyler, who was sitting on the ground, sucking his thumb.

"Claire can watch them for a minute, it'll only be quick. Hey, Claire, can you watch the ids?" he asked Claire

"Yeah sure, oh, Kate, Sun's pregnant." Claire said, grinning.

"What?" Kate exclaimed, and surprised

"Now, let's go." He said, grabbing Kate's and running out of the caves.

"Hey! I was talking." She said as he dragged her away.

"No time Sweetcheeks, I gotta talk now." He said

When they got far enough away Sawyer stopped and grinned at Kate.

"What's this all about Sawyer?" Kate asked

"Cause I found his." He said, pulling a pregnancy test out of his pocket.

Kate gasped, and then her face broke into a grin.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted to make sure." She said, kissing him.

"I love you," he said, kissing her back

"I love you too." she said, breaking the kiss and stepping back a little.

"Come on Claire's probably wondering were we are." She said, starting to walk back to camp.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, running to catch up with her

When they got back Jack and Maria were at the caves, and she was learning who all the people were.

"Can we tell people?" Kate asked Sawyer, grinning.

"Course you can, it's a big event." He said an arm around her shoulders.

Kate kissed him and ran up to Jack, telling him the good news. An excited grin spread over his face and they talked for a second, before Kate came back over to Sawyer.

"How long ago did you take it?" Sawyer asked

"About three days ago," Kate said

Claire came over to Kate and hugged her, saying congratulations.

"Have you told Kaylee and River yet?" Claire asked,

"Oh, let's go," she said, grabbing Sawyer's hand and running to the caves.

She bent down to Kaylee's height and hugged her.

"What's going on mommy?" she asked

"You, River and Tyler are gonna get a new baby brother or sister" Kate said, smiling.

"Another one?" Kaylee said, and groaned.

Kate laughed and picked Kaylee up, walking around to where Sawyer was holding Tyler and River.

"Four kids Freckles, do you think we can handle 'em" Sawyer said

"Well, it's not like we can give them away, and anyways, it's your fault for getting me pregnant" Kate said, grinning.

Sawyer just looked at her and she laughed.

"Come on Kaylee, we'll go find aunty Sun and play with Kim," Kate said

"Me too?" River asked, her arms outstretched

"Yes, you too," she said, putting Kaylee down and taking her hand.

She took River from Sawyer and put her down as well, taking her hand.

"See ya" she called, walking towards Sun's tent.

"Wait, Aaron and I will come," Charlie called, walking up

Kate waited for them and then continued walking.

"Can we join you?" asked Maria, carrying Alan.

"Sure," Kate said, still walking.

When they reached Sun's tent the kids played out front while the others watched them.

"So, who was the person you were looking for?" Kate asked Maria

"Her name was Kate Austen and she was going by the name of Monica. I'm a cop and I was sent to look for her with a man called Kevin. We were on a boat sailing to Australia but there was a storm," she said

Kate felt a lump forming in her throat and she looked at the floor. She felt sick and worried.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked.

"Uh huh, um…. I gotta go, I'll see you later." Kate said, grabbing Kaylee and River and walking back to her tent.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: We still have the hatch, cause it would be better that way. This story seems to be going a million miles per hour so I might space out what happens in the chapters. If you think that it's fine please say so in the reviews but if not, say that too.They are getting a bit out of character but I will do my best to correct it. Please R&R. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own Lost or it's characters. I only own Tyler, Kaylee, River, Jayne, Alan, Kim and Maria, although I would love to own Josh Holloway and Nathan Fillion, (is that the way you spell it?)_

Kate walked quickly back to her tent, half crying when she got there.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" River asked, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, why you crying?" Kaylee asked, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I'm okay; I just was a little bit upset. Do you want to go back to Sun's?" Kate asked, tears still running down her face.

"Um…no, we stay here with you." Kaylee said, hugging Kate.

Kate hugged them both and then set them down on the bed. Sawyer walked in carrying Tyler but when he saw that Kate had been crying he set Tyler down next to the girls and sat next to her.

"You okay baby?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah, I'm alright but we have a problem." She said, sniffing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Maria is a cop and she was looking for me when I was in Australia. I guess the Marshal hadn't informed the police department when he caught me, but she was traveling with a cop called Kevin and they had a boat but there was a storm. She hasn't recognized me yet but if Kevin shows up I know he will." She said, almost starting to cry all over again

"Why, who's Kevin?" Sawyer asked, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Kate glanced at the kids to make sure they were still there.

"Where's Tyler?" Kate asked, getting worried

"I dunno, Kaylee, where did Tyler go?" Sawyer asked Kaylee, looking around the tent.

She shrugged her shoulders, "He was here a minute ago," she said

"Sawyer, he's out here," Kate called from outside

She came back in with Tyler looking upset.

"C'mere boy, why did you go out there?" Sawyer asked firmly, even though he knew he wouldn't answer.

"No!" Tyler answered

Kate looked surprised and then grinned, looking at Sawyer,

"How old is that? 13 months?" Kate asked, looking for a pen and some paper.

"That's right," Sawyer said, hugging Tyler.

"No," he said, pushing Sawyer away,

Sawyer grinned and ruffled his son's blonde hair while Kate wrote down what he said and how old Tyler was.

"So, are you gonna tell me who Kevin was," Sawyer said after a few more minutes of being proud and putting Tyler in his lap.

"Kevin was my husband, he was still a cop but I changed my name to Monica. After we got married I almost got pregnant so I drugged him and left." Kate said, looking down guiltily as she said it.

Sawyer looked away, and then looked back at Kate. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, whatever happened a while ago, it's gone now. Over. If this guy washes up on the Island like Maria he can't take you away, not while I'm around." He said, kissing her.

He put Tyler down and yawned. They heard shouting and Kate looked up at Sawyer with a worried expression on his face. Sawyer ran outside, while Kate gathered up the kids, holding them close. When Sawyer got outside he almost ran into Charlie, who was running past. Sawyer grabbed his shirt as he ran past.

"What's going on?" Sawyer demanded,

"The Others are coming, Locke spotted them while he was hunting, and they're coming this way." Charlie said worriedly.

Sawyer let go of him and ran inside the tent, looking around. He pulled a couple of guns out of some suitcases and handed one to Kate, stuffing another in his back pocket.

"What's going on?" she asked, taking the gun.

"Others" Sawyer said, grabbing a few other guns and running outside.

He looked around at all the people who were gathered around Jack's medical tent. He only saw Sayid, Jin, Locke, Charlie, Hurley Desmond, Jack, himself and Kate, who was running up behind him.

"Freckles, you gotta stay here and look after the kids," Sawyer said, looking around, "Where are they?"

"Nikki, Claire, Sun, Maria and a few others have them all, Tyler, Kaylee, River, Jayne, Alan, Kim and Aaron." Kate said

"What about our other kid?" he said, placing his hands on her flat stomach

"I'm okay Sawyer, it's not like we're wresting," Kate said

"What's the plan?" Jack asked Locke loudly, quieting everyone.

"Find them, kill them, live longer," Sawyer said

Kate and just about everyone sighed and looked over at Locke.

"We shall hide, waiting for them. When they come out, so shall we, shooting enough so that we are not outnumbered." Locke said.

"All right, we haven't got much time, let's go." Jack said, walking towards some bushes.

Sawyer grabbed Kate's hand and ran toward their tent, crouching behind it. They watched as the other people hid. Sawyer and Kate held their guns pointing downwards, ready to jump out at any second, and avoid hitting each other.

The Others walked around the camp slowly, and they all spotted them a mile away. All their senses had been upgraded to the maximum as they watched the others close in on the camp. Thankfully the Others didn't see anyone, but they came in dragging a man.

"It's Kevin," Kate whispered to Sawyer, panic in her voice.

Sawyer looked at her then looked back at Kevin, who they had left near the camp. Suddenly a shot rang out and one of the others fell down dead. A few more shots came out and Kate and Sawyer followed suit, until there were only 5 left, not including Kevin.

The Others looked at each other and then at the dead bodies, then turned and ran, leaving Kevin behind. Everyone waited another 5 minutes, then Kate ran out and bent down next to Kevin, looking over him.

Jack and Sawyer came up behind her, watching as she inspected him. He was wearing a police officers uniform, unlike Monica. His face was pale and he was bleeding a lot. Jack spotted a bullet hole in his stomach.

"We need to get him to the hatch," Jack said, trying to lift him.

Sawyer helped and they made their way to the hatch, while the others went to collect their kids. Kate hung back, watching as they dragged him away.

"Come on Freckles, it'll be okay." Sawyer said over his shoulder, and she caught up with them, walking timidly.

_A/N: Please review and tell me if i should slow down the chapters and any ideas would be great. If you want everything more detailed please tell me._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Please R&R because that is what is keeping me going. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and I hope you like this chapter, or maybe not._

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. I only own Tyler, Kaylee, River

When they got to the hatch they laid him down on one of the beds. Jack checked him out to make sure he wasn't dead and then took of his shirt, looking for the bullet wound. He didn't find the wound, instead a bullet-proof vest. Kate gasped as he stirred and she walked outside, Sawyer following her.

"It'll be okay, but you are gonna have ta face him sooner or later," he said, taking her hand. "Come on, Claire probably wants us to take the kids away."

Kate nodded with relief and followed him back to camp. They walked there silently but when they reached the camp Kaylee and River ran up to them and hugged their legs. Kate grinned and picked up Kaylee, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. Sawyer picked up River and watched as Claire came out, carrying Tyler.

Kate put Kaylee down and walked over to Claire, saying her thanks and then walking back to Sawyer.

"I think we should go to the beach." She said, not giving him and chance to answer and grabbing Kaylee's hand.

"Why, there's nothing good down there," Sawyer said, walking after her.

"For a swim," she said, rolling her eyes

"Why? Like I said, there's nothing good down there." He said, still following her.

"Were you born an ass or did it just come naturally?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Well, if you really want to know…." he started but Kate put up her hand and continued walking. (Ignore the lack-of-good comments from Sawyer. I'm too tired to fix it up)

He grinned and put River down so she could walk in the sand. When they reached the water Kate sat down and put Tyler in between her legs, letting the water wash over them.

"I'm gonna go take Kaylee down a bit further," Sawyer said, walking in deeper so it was up to his knees but up to Kaylee's shoulders.

"What about River?" Kate asked.

"She seems occupied." He said

Kate looked behind her where River was bending down and picking up shells and things. Once in a while River would come over to show Kate something pretty but then left them. She looked over to where Kaylee and Sawyer were playing and smiled.

"Sawyer! Tyler and River are getting a bit restless, I'm gonna take them back." She called to them and he nodded.

Kate picked Tyler up and they walked back to the camp, with River carrying about 1000 different shells. When they reached the camp Kate stopped dead, watching as Kevin and Jack walked into the camp from the opposite way.

She watched as Kevin looked around and when he spotted her he frowned, not believing it.

"Monica?" he asked, walking up to her.

"I told you before Kevin, my names not Monica." She said, her head bowed

"Oh no... Kate. You can't be Kate Austen." He said, staring into her eyes

She nodded and Jack walked up to them, curious as to what was going on.

"Do you know her?" Jack asked, pointing to Kate.

"She was my wife," he said,

"You should have forgotten, I gave you a drug." Kate said, her head still bowed

"I had information, but then I was set on finding you, my partner and I were looking all over and then we found out you were in Australia." He said.

Kate nodded, and then turned when she heard Kaylee talking. Sawyer was too busy listening to Kaylee that he didn't even notice Kevin until he looked up. He looked at Kate worriedly and she nodded to say it was okay.

"Don't touch her," Sawyer said, narrowing his eyes at Kevin and walking away with the still dripping Kaylee.

Kevin looked at Sawyer as he walked away.

"Who's that?" Kevin asked, pointing to him.

"He is my boyfriend, these are my kids." She said, pointing to River and Tyler.

Kevin looked around at Claire, Charlie, Aaron, Sun, Jin and Kim, who had come out to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry Monic……Kate." Kevin said, touching her face,

She flinched away and stepped backwards,

"I thought I told you not to touch her!" Sawyer shouted, running towards Kevin.

He crash-tackled Kevin and yelled at him for a while, before Kevin managed to push him off. They yelled at each other, without using violence, which surprised almost everyone. Kate saw Kevin drawing his hand back to punch Sawyer. She stepped in, but at the wrong moment and got smacked in the jaw but Kevin.

She fell backwards, clutching her jaw. Sawyer ran to her, forgetting the fight and holding her.

"Are you okay Freckles?" he asked, looking at her bright red jaw.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Kevin said, walking towards her.

"Get away," Sawyer growled,

Jack ran over, and crouched down to where Kate and Sawyer were now sitting. He touched her jaw softly, feeling the bone.

"It's okay; if we had ice it would be better but keep water on it." He said, giving her a damp cloth.

She nodded and put the cloth to her face, while Sawyer helped her up.

"Go find Maria, she's at the caves," Jack said, pointing

Kevin smiled and ran towards the caves, completely forgetting about hitting Kate. When he reached the caves he spotted Maria straight away and walked over to her.

"Do you remember Monica, the woman I told you about on the boat?" he asked her,

"Yeah, why?" she asked

"She's on the island, except that her names not Monica, it was Kate Austin." He said, sitting down.

"What are we gonna do?" Maria asked

"Well, we can't arrest her so we'll leave her until rescue comes," Kevin said,

Maria nodded and stood up, walking into the jungle and towards the beach. Kevin followed her, hoping to try and apologize to Kate once more. When they got to the beach Kate and Sawyer were sitting with their kids under a large tree, the cloth still pressed up against Kate's face.

Sawyer sent him a death glare so he decided to avoid them for a while. Suddenly the ground shook and a loud roar came from the jungle, making everyone stop and watch. Kevin and Maria couched, their guns drawn. The noise died and everything returned to normal until everyone heard a loud shriek.

"Where's Tyler! Tyler!" Kate screamed, looking around.

Sawyer was already up, running through the camp and looking around tents. The loud roar came again and they heard a cry from Tyler coming from the jungle. Sawyer and Kate ran towards the jungle towards the cry.

"Tyler!" Kate and Sawyer shouted,

Jack and Kevin ran after them, Kevin getting ahead. Suddenly they heard a loud crack and Kate and Sawyer were pulled back, as a tree trunk fell in front of them. They looked back and saw Jack.

"Tyler!" Kate shouted again, trying to locate which way he was.

They heard a cry from Tyler again and then a scream of pain coming from Kevin and Tyler. Kate started crying silently but kept running with Sawyer. They ran into a clearing and stopped dead.

Kate felt her knees buckle and she fell to the jungle floor, sobbing. Sawyer followed her down, slamming his fists into the ground. Jack walked in a second later and his hand flew to his mouth as he looked at the mangled bodies of Tyler and Kevin.

Blood was spilled everywhere, on the trees and all on the ground. Their bodies were twisted in all different directions and their eyes were frozen, looking up at the sky. Kevin's hands were slit and there were deep cuts on his face. There were also twigs and branches hanging out of his neck and body, covered in blood.

Kate and Sawyer edged closer to Tyler's body, Kate still sobbing uncontrollably. Sawyer put an arm around Kate's shoulder, falling back onto his knees. Kate looked at the twisted look of pain and fear on his face and started crying harder. Sawyer brushed a lock of Tyler's gold hair out of his face, and then kissed his forehead.

Jack came up behind them and crouched down

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry" Jack said, struggling to find things to say.

"Just fine Doc," Sawyer said, his head bowed and tears falling down his cheeks.

Kate looked up at Jack, her eyes red and swollen with more tears falling.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked him, looking back down at Tyler.

"It is gonna be okay Kate, you and Sawyer will get through this," he said, struggling not to cry.

He looked down at Tyler, pulling the twigs out of his body. When he looked back up Sawyer was leaning against a tree and Kate was sitting in between his legs and leaning on his chest. They still had tears running down their cheeks but had calmed down a lot.

Jack left them and walked back to the beach, wondering how he was going to explain it to everyone.

_A/N: Oh the evilness of me. Sorry about that folks but the Island demanded it. Please R&R and tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey, chapters are coming in fast. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Please excuse the OCCness, especially with Sawyer. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own Lost. I only own Tyler, Kaylee and River_

Kate stared at the ground, leaning against Sawyer's chest.

"What did we do wrong?" she asked Sawyer,

"We didn't do anything wrong baby, we just didn't….." Sawyer started but when Locke walked into the clearing.

He looked at the two dead bodies and then back at Kate and Sawyer.

"What happened?" he asked

"We don't know, we didn't get there in time, otherwise we would have tried to save them." Sawyer said,

"I'm sorry," Locke bowed his head and left,

"How are we gonna tell Kaylee and River?" Kate said, sobbing.

"I don't know," he said, standing up and walking over to Tyler again.

Kate sat next to him with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. They stayed in silence until night time. Suddenly a noise disturbed them, but neither turned around. Jack came up a few seconds later, with blankets and food.

"Are you guys gonna be okay?" he asked,

Kate looked at him and Sawyer grunted so he took it as a yes.

"If you guys need anything just yell, Claire and Sun are looking after Kaylee and River" he said and they both nodded.

Jack sighed and walked back to camp.

(Next morning)

Jack walked into the clearing, expecting to see Kate and Sawyer. He looked around but they were nowhere at the clearing or back at camp. He talked to Sayid and Locke and they agreed to help him look.

"Where would they've gone?" Locke asked.

"I don't know, I don't know of any special place in this jungle." Jack said, looking around.

"Maybe we should leave them, they need time to grab hold of what is going on and then try to settle with it. Give them time and they will come back on their own." Sayid said

"But it's dangerous out here," Jack pointed out.

Suddenly they heard running water. Jack looked at Locke and they ran towards it, hoping Kate and Sawyer were there. When they reached it they saw a lake with a cliff above it. Kate and Sawyer were sitting at the very top of the cliff, looking down at the water. They spotted the others and found a way to get down.

"You guys haven't eaten in a day; can you come back with us?" Jack asked

Kate nodded and walked behind them all with Sawyer.

"See, they think we can't handle it," she whispered to Sawyer.

"We're okay Jack, we just wanna get back to our lives," Kate said, walking up to him.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked and Kate nodded, almost smiling.

"Okay then, if you need anything, just call" Jack said.

Sawyer smirked and put his arm around Kate's waist, kissing her forehead.

"It's gonna be okay Freckles," he said,

When they walked into camp Kaylee and River ran up to them.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Kaylee yelled happily

"Hey gorgeous," Sawyer said, picking up Kaylee and hugging her

Kaylee giggled and kissed Sawyer's cheek.

"Lookie, sky," River said, pointing to the sky.

Kate and Sawyer looked up at the dark sky.

"It's gonna rain soon," Kate said to River, squeezing her.

"Yay!" she said,

"Come on, lets go inside before it starts," Kate said, walking towards their tent.

"All right," he said putting Kaylee down and looking at her. "I'll race you,"

Kaylee giggled and took off, kicking up sand at Sawyer. Sawyer ran after her, scooping her up when they reached their tent. They went inside and saw Kate and River already on the bed. Suddenly it started pouring down

"Good call Freckles," Sawyer said, grinning.

Kate smiled back and grabbed a couple of cushions, taking them outside the tent but still in the shelter of the tarp above them. The four sat on them, looking out at the rain.

"I wonder what's happening, back in reality." Kate wondered

Sawyer shrugged.

"Maybe the world has been invaded by Martians, but they couldn't find the island." Sawyer said, grinning

"You are getting weirder all the time, I swear." Kate said

"Rain go bye-bye," River said.

"Yeah, and guess what," Sawyer said

"What?" Kaylee and River asked

"It's 7:00," he said grinning

"Yay, where's Uncle Locke?" they shouted,

"He's over there carving the meat; we'll go over there in a second." Kate said

"Okay, mommy, I have a question," Kaylee said

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked

"Where is Tyler, he's gonna miss tea." She asked

Kate looked over at Sawyer and he walked over to her.

"He's gone away for a little while but we'll tell you where he is gone maybe next week." Kate said,

"Okay," she said, taking Kate's hand and pulling her towards Locke.

Kate, Sawyer, Kaylee and River walked over, watching Locke carve up the boar. When he had finished they ate, taking enough to their tent.

When it got late Sawyer went around the camp, asking people if they'd go a couple of rounds of poker and a few agreed, walking back to his tent where a large collection of rocks were set up.

Kate put River and Kaylee to bed and joined the guys, mainly watching them but sometimes she joined in. When it got really late everyone turned back, yawning and crawling into their shelters.

Kate and Sawyer silently climbed into bed, Kate checking on the kids before hand. Sawyer closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of Kate's breathing. Her breathing got rougher and sharper so he turned her around so she was facing him

She cried silently until he turned her around, then she cried harder. He sat up and stroked her hair and she sat up also, leaning on him.

"It's okay Freckles," he said, still stroking her hair.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Kaylee asked, walking over to the bed with River behind her.

They climbed on and Kate hugged them, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Do you remember when I said that Tyler wasn't coming back for a while?" Kate said.

"Yeah, why," River asked

"Let's just say that he went to where Auntie Shannon and Auntie Ana went," Sawyer said, sighing

Kaylee's hands flew to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes

"He's dead?" she asked

Kate nodded and Kaylee started crying and River didn't understand.

"Why?" Kaylee asked her parents, resting her head on one of Kate's knees.

"Because we weren't careful enough," Kate said, stroking her hair.

"But, it'll be okay right. Cause, when Auntie Ana died, you said that whatever happens in our lives, we'll accept it eventually and everything will be okay. We'll never forget, and the memories will always be there." Kaylee said, smiling up at them.

Sawyer smiled and sighed, wondering when Kate told her it.

"That's exactly right Kaylee," Kate said, kissing her cheek.

_A/N: Please R&R with names of Skate babies, girls and boys because I haven't decided what they're having yet. Hope you liked that chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'm back, after a couple of days. Sorry about the slowness of this story. I will be finishing it soon if I dont get any more idea's and start a sequel, where the kids are all 3 or 4 years older. If you do have any ideas feel free to suggest them, it would be greatly appreciated. I dont like writing for kids, because you cant exactly do stuff with kids, cause you gotta be careful with them. Anyway, please R&R_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Lost or any of it's characters. I only own Kim, Kaylee, River, Alan and Izzy._

Over the next few weeks Kate and Sawyer were getting better, slowly but were much better. They had listened to their own advice that their kids had pointed out for them and started doing normal things. Sawyer was almost back to his old self and Kate went out and into the jungle to pick fruit once in a while. Aaron and Kim had their birthdays, which were only four days apart and Maria and Jack were starting to form a relationship.

Kate reached over, spotting a ripe mango. She pulled it and put it in her bag, then she looked around, holding the tree with one hand and using the other to block out the sun. She sighed and looked down at her fruit bag, which wasn't very full.

She climbed back down carefully and counted the apples and mangoes. She looked around and decided to look for more fruit, because it was still light. She walked in one direction, looking at the trees. When it started getting darker she looked around again, not sure where she was.

"Damn." She said under her breath.

She looked around a bit more before deciding to make camp. She made a small fire, and then found a small knife in her bag. She carved up a mango and looked at the darkening sky.

Suddenly she heard a strange sound. She stood up carefully, and heard a whinny in the distance. She took an apple out of her bag and held it behind her back, walking around the area. The sound of hooves came closer and she spotted a black horse through the leaves.

She held out the apple for it, taking slow steps towards it.

"Hello, do you remember me?" she asked it, stopping a few feet away.

She remembered last time she saw it, how she waltzed right up to it and pet it. She wasn't so keen this time because she had the baby, and if it decided not to remember her, things could get ugly.

It walked a couple of steps towards her, then came up and ate the apple from her open hand. She smiled and pet it softly, but it backed away. She took a step backwards and it reared in fear, whinnying. Kate ducked and closed her eyes, waiting to be smushed by the horse.

The pain never came, and she looked up, to see the horse galloping away in the opposite direction. She turned around and saw Sawyer, Jack and Locke standing there, watching the figure of the retreating horse.

"Was that a horse?" Jack asked at the same time as Sawyer asked

"Was that our horse?"

Kate nodded and breathed deeply. Sawyer walked over to her and put an arm around her.

"You okay?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah, I just almost got trampled by a horse." She said, smiling.

"We must have startled him when we came in," Jack said, coming up behind them

Kate nodded and closed her eyes,

"You sure you're okay Freckles?" Sawyer asked, walking towards the camp.

"Uh, yeah," she said, walking next to him.

"What were you doing this far out, and at night?" Jack asked

"I was picking fruit, and I got lost." She said

"You need to be more careful," Jack said

"Give her a break Jack," Locke said

Jack sighed and continued walking back to camp. Alan ran up to him, wrapping his hands around his legs. Kaylee and River also came up to Kate and Sawyer, looking depressed.

"What's wrong baby?" Kate asked, bending down to Rivers height.

"Izzy dead," she said sadly

Kate looked at Sawyer and mouthed 'who?' Sawyer shrugged and looked down at Kaylee.

"Can you show me where Izzy is?" Kate asked, standing up and grabbing River's hand.

She nodded and walked towards a small rock near the jungle. She pointed at the little rock and Kate and Sawyer leaned forward. Sitting on the rock was a small lizard and Kate put her hand on River's shoulder.

"Was she your pet?" Kate asked,

Kaylee nodded and sighed

"Well, let's leave her to rest in peace," Kate said, standing up and walking away

"Bye Izzy" River called

"Come on Darlin'," Sawyer said, taking River's hand.

Kate looked up the sky and sighed.

"Come on girls, time for bed." She said, walking into their tent.

"But we're not tired, right River," Kaylee protested, following Kate into the tent anyway.

River nodded and tried to hide a yawn, and Kate smiled.

"Come on," she said, pulling back the blanket.

They both climbed into the bed and yawned, slowly closing their eyes.

"Night," Kate said, kissing them both on the forehead before leaving.

She walked back into the main part of the tent where Sawyer was sitting on the bed, taking his shoes off. She walked over and sat next to him, yawning.

"Do you ever worry, that today Kaylee and River will be playing with lizards, and the next they'll be experimenting with make-up and junk like that?" Sawyer said, leaning back onto the bed

"All the time, but we gotta let them grow up. One day when we're old and forgotten Kaylee will be dating some of the boys on the island, and there's not gonna be anything we can do about it. I worry that one day Kaylee or River will turn into us." Kate said, hoping Sawyer would get what she meant.

"I worried bout that too, but as long as we never tell them about our past, they'll be safe." Sawyer said, lying down.

Kate nodded and lay down beside him, kissing him softly. He smiled at her and closed his eyes, yawning

Kate opened her eyes quickly; she heard people screaming and a child crying. She stood up and put her shoes on, waking Sawyer up in the process. She ran into the other room and found River and Kaylee fast asleep.

"Stay here Freckles!" Sawyer called

"No! They'll be fine," Kate said, running after him.

When they got outside it was thundering down with rain and a lot of people had come out of their tents. Sawyer ran back inside the tent, quickly coming back out and handing Kate a gun.

They ran towards the screams and the crying, being followed by Jack, Locke and Sayid.

"Who is it?" Sayid asked

"Dunno, sounds like Claire." Sawyer said, still running.

When they got to a clearing they saw Aaron pressed up against some trees. Claire was standing a long way away, screaming to Charlie who was closer to Aaron. Sawyer ran forwards, scooping up Aaron and looking in Charlie's direction.

He saw a polar bear, charging towards Charlie and she took aim, putting Aaron on the ground and holing him there.

"Charlie! Move!" Claire screamed and Charlie looked behind him, seeing Sawyer with the gun.

He ducked and rolled out of the way, while Sawyer shot a couple of bullets at the polar bear, until it fell, gasping and roaring in pain. Sawyer looked down at Aaron, who was still crying. He bent down and looked him in the eye.

"Hey, look at me. Your okay now, nobodies gonna eat you now," he said, ruffling his light blonde hair.

Aaron wiped his eyes and smiled at Sawyer, then looked down at his leg. Sawyer looked too, and saw a giant graze that was bleeding.

"Come on, we'll get ya to your momma." He said, taking Aaron's hand.

Claire ran up to them, hugging Aaron.

"Thank you Sawyer," she said,

Sawyer nodded and walked over to where the others were standing. Kate smiled and looked up at him, kissing him softly, and watched as Jack looked at Aaron's graze. They all walked back to camp slowly, when Kate remembered the kids. They ran into their tent, and saw both of them sitting up worriedly.

"Hey, sorry to leave you. Are you okay?" Kate asked, sitting on their small bed.

"We heard gunshots, is everything okay?" Kaylee asked

Kate nodded and explained the polar bear.

"It's too early to go back to sleep, but if you want to you can. Everybody is up anyway, and I don't think they'll be going to sleep." Sawyer said, walking into their room.

The kids nodded and slid off their bed, hugging their parents and walking outside.

_A/N: Please R&R with ideas and things. I hope you like this chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Giant jump to the future; Three months have passed and everything has remained calm. The 'Others' have not returned or any polar bears. Kaylee had her birthday and so did Jayne. They are now 6. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own Lost or any of it's characters, I only own Kaylee and River._

"Are we gonna let Kaylee grow her hair long?" Kate asked Sawyer

He shrugged. "I dunno, I've always loved long hair but, whatever you want Freckles."

"No, we're a couple now. We have to decide these things together," she said, putting her hair up.

Suddenly they heard a guitar playing in the distance and little bits of singing, which sounded like it was coming from Charlie. Sawyer groaned and walked outside, looking around. He saw a group of people down by the entrance to the beach.

Kate and Sawyer walked down there, carrying the kids. They looked over and saw Claire, Charlie and Aaron sitting on the beach, Charlie singing random versions of American Pie. Sawyer grinned and shook his head.

"Do you wanna go play with Aaron and Aunty Claire and Uncle Charlie?" Kate asked River and Kaylee.

They nodded and Sawyer put Kaylee down, letting her run down the beach. Kate followed more slowly with River, until they reached where Claire was.

"Finally decided to keep playing, huh" Kate asked Charlie.

"Yeah, um, Aaron was humming some stuff that he heard down at the hatch, and he didn't exactly like Driveshaft's songs so I went down to the hatch and picked up some songs." Charlie said, putting his guitar down.

"The kids got good taste," Sawyer said, coming up behind Charlie

"We're not that bad, are we?" Charlie asked, turning to Kate

"Don't look at me," she said, walking over to Sawyer.

"So, why did you decide to come down here to not at the tent?" Kate asked, sitting on the sand.

"Well….I thought it would annoy the hell out of a couple of people and cause we have a special announcement," Charlie said, putting his arm around Claire.

"What?" Kate asked

"I'm pregnant!" Claire said, and Kate stood up as fast as she could to hug her.

"When did you find out?" Kate asked

"This morning," Claire said happily, sitting down on the sand next to Kate.

"So, how many kids on the island does that make now?" Charlie asked, grinning.

"Mommy, can I go swim now?" Kaylee asked Kate

Kate nodded and took her down, followed by Charlie, Claire and Aaron.

"River, why don't you go for a swim with your sister?" Sawyer asked River, who was sitting on the sand, staring at the waves.

"Don't know, don't want to." She said, sighing.

"Come on, I'll take you out." He said, taking her hand.

She sighed and stood up, following Sawyer into the water. She walked into the water until she was in about waist deep then started swimming awkwardly, mostly doggy-paddling but with some help from Sawyer, doing a couple strokes of freestyle.

When they had finished they walked back up to camp, where Claire announced that she was pregnant to everyone else. Sawyer and Kate took Kaylee and River to their tent to change and while they were there sat down on the bed suddenly, his hand to his head. Kate looked over worriedly and put the kids down.

She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"You okay baby?" she asked, and he winced

"Uh-huh," he grunted, trying to stand.

He collapsed onto the bed again, this time unconscious. Kate ran outside, telling the kids to look after him for a sec.

"Jack!" she screamed into the darkness

Jack came running almost straight away,.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"It's Sawyer, he…he she said as Jack ran into the tent.

When Kate walked in he already had Sawyer propped up against the wall. He was still unconscious and Jack was listening to his heartbeat and watching his breathing.

"Is he gonna be okay?" she asked as Kaylee and River ran to her side.

"I can't say, I don't even know what's wrong with him. We'll just have to wait." Jack said, crouching

He glanced at Kate and went back to watching Sawyer's breathing.

"He should be okay until we can find out what's wrong," Jack said, standing up and walking out the tent.

Kate sighed and looked down at Sawyer, worriedly. She leant next to him, planting a kiss on his lips before tucking the kids into bed.

"We don't wanna go to bed. We gotta stay for Daddy!" Kaylee protested as she sat up next to River.

"I'm sorry sweetie; you can see him in the morning." Kate said, kissing them.

Kaylee scowled but lay down next to her sister. Kate ran back into her room where Sawyer was still lying there unconscious. She lay next to him, picking up a random book that was lying on the floor. Suddenly she heard a gasp and a moan and she looked up at Sawyer.

She was awake, and clutching his stomach in pain. He suddenly fell unconscious again and Kate pulled up his shirt, revealing 5 large, long stings that were red.

"Oh Sawyer…What did you do?" Kate asked him softly

Once again she ran out of the tent, calling Jack's name.

"They are Jellyfish stings and it looks like he was allergic to them," Jack said, looking over them.

"What is gonna happen?" Kate asked

"Well, he'll either die, or they'll get better overtime," he said slowly,

Kate looked shocked and leant down next to Sawyer, brushing the hair out of his face.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Kate asked her voice breaking.

Jack looked down sadly.

"We can't do anything until he wakes up, and even then I don't know what we're gonna do." Jack said,

Kate looked at the floor, sighing.

"I'm sorry; call me if he wakes up." Jack said sympathetically

In the morning Kate woke up and looked at Sawyer, who was breathing normally and was still asleep. She grinned and walked into the other room, where the kids were still asleep. She walked outside again, going towards Jack tent.

"I think Sawyer's kinda better,' she said after she walked in

Jack looked up at Kate and stood up.

"How is he?" he asked, walking out of his tent.

"I don't exactly know, but he was breathing normally and he was asleep." She said

"Did you check the stings?" Jack asked, as they neared their tent

"No, not yet," Kate said,

"Well, if we can wake him up I'll try and talk to him." Jack said,

Kate nodded and they walked inside the tent. Kate went to check on the kids again while Jack walked over to Sawyer. He lifted up his shirt but the stings had faded and weren't so red. Jack sighed in relief and looked up at Sawyer.

Kate came back into the room and saw the stings.

"That's good right?" she asked

Jack nodded and checked him temperature and heartbeat.

"He'll heal normally now, hopefully. When he wakes up don't let him do anything for a while. Try to ask him if this has ever happened before and things. Okay?" Jack asked

Kate nodded, "Thank you Jack," she said as he walked out of the tent.

_A/N: Please excuse the awfulness of the medical stuff, I am not a doctor. Does anyone know how a doctor tells someone that they are having twins? Any ideas will be great. For all those who have reviewed thank you so much. Please R&R_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm a little slow these days but when I read your reveiws I get a boost and write a least a couple more pages. This one is a little short but thats okay, isn't it. Please R&R with comments and new ideas. For all those who have reveiwed I appreciate it muchly. This story will be ending VERY soon, maybe in three or four more chapters if I can't think of anything but will be back with a sequel about 3 years later.

Disclaimer: Sadly I still dont own Lost and I probably never will...poor me. I only own Kaylee and River.

Kaylee sat next to Sawyer on his bed. She sighed as she looked at him and went into her room to get a book. She read it slowly, struggling with some of the words, when she heard the sheets rustling. She ran into her room, and cried in joy when she saw Sawyer standing up slowly. She ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back then sat back down on the bed.

"Hey darlin'" he said

"You're awake, I gotta go get Uncle Jack or Mommy," she said, running out the door.

Sawyer sighed and lay back down on the bed, running his hands though his hair. He lifted his shirt up and looked down, seeing the red stings. He groaned and muttered things to himself when Jack, Kate, Kaylee and River came though the door.

Kate ran up to him and hugged him tightly and Jack sighed.

"Sawyer, has this ever happened before?" Jack asked,

"Yeah, when I was 11 and 13, It wont kill me though, if you leave me alone it'll come good," Sawyer said, sighing

Kate smiled and the kids jumped up on Sawyer, hugging him.

"Okay, but if you start feeling dizzy or anything, come see me," Jack said, walking out

"Sure, like I'd ever wanna go see you," Sawyer muttered

Kate looked at him and he grinned

"You scared me, and the kids," she said sadly, lying down next to him.

"If I can survive a bullet wound I can defiantly survive a tiny jellyfish sting," he said, sounding like he was offended

"I know you can," she said, kissing him.

"I can't go outta the tent for a couple of days. Not allowed to run around or anything, last time I did I got really sick." Sawyer said, sighing.

"It's okay, we can survive without you, we did it when you went on the raft." She said

"Kaylee was 2 and you were 3 months pregnant with River," Sawyer commented, sitting up.

"Yeah, then when you came back I was so worried, I don't know how I coped. It was like, get Claire to take care of Kaylee, check on you, run back to feed Kaylee something, get someone to look after Kaylee and then check on you again." Kate said

"Why didn't you put Kaylee in the hatch?" Sawyer asked

"She hated it in here, I don't know why but she still does," Kate said, affectionately rubbing her hand over Kaylee's head.

"I'm gonna go fill up our water bottles at the caves, cause they have cleaner water," she said standing up

"All right, kids, you can stay with me." Sawyer said, scooping them up in his arms.

"I'll be back soon," Kate said, walking out the tent flaps.

As Kate made her way to the caves she heard a strange noise, but decided to ignore it. She walked a bit further and heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around and saw something move behind her. Cautiously she looked around but couldn't see anything. She shrugged and kept walking, when a rock flew past her and hit a tree in front of her.

She turned around and was hit in the forehead with a stone. Danielle stepped out of the bushes in shock. She was only practicing and thought that nobody was around. She ran away, leaving Kate sprawled on the floor. A few minutes later Sayid stepped out of the caves, heading towards the beach. He looked around and saw Kate and his eyes widened.

"Kate, Kate, wake up…" he said gently shaking her,

She stirred and shifted but didn't wake up. He picked her up gently and yelled for Jack, running into the caves. He set Kate down on one of the beds and waited for Jack,

"What happened?" Jack practically screamed at Sayid.

"I do not know, I was going to the beach and I found her outside unconscious." Sayid said calmly.

"Okay, hold on, go tell Sawyer." Jack said to Sayid.

Sayid nodded and ran as Jack rushed around, finding things to help the large bruise that was forming in the middle of her forehead. (Forget the medical stuff cause I suck at it) He found some things and applied it, talking to her the whole way.

A few minutes later Sayid, Sawyer, Kaylee and River came in slowly, trying not to make Sawyer move too fast.

"Is she okay?" Sawyer asked, crouching down next to her.

"She's gonna be okay, but she'll have a bruise on her forehead for a couple of days and went she fell she hit her head on a stump or something but it's nothing serious." He said

"What about our kid, is it okay?" he asked worriedly, glancing over at Kate.

"Well…." Jack said, trailing off

"What's wrong?" Sawyer asked,

"I'm a spinal surgeon and I don't work with babies and mothers-to-be a lot but-" he started before Sawyer cut him off

"Just get to the damn point already," Sawyer almost shouted

"I think she's having twins," Jack said quickly

Sawyer almost fell over and had to steady himself.

"What?" he asked quietly

"I don't really know, but there is defiantly more then one body in there," he said, smiling

Sawyer grinned and looked at Kate, who was still unconscious. Kate stirred and Jack quickly came over, bending down beside her.

"Kate, come on Kate," Jack said softly

"Freckles wake up darlin'" Sawyer said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open and her looked around, then winced and put a hand to her forehead, where the bruise was.

"Sawyer," she whispered

"I'm here baby," he said, moving closer and brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked with a smile

"I would but I couldn't leave you," he said, for once not exactly knowing what to say.

She smiled and rubbed her hand over the bruise.

"Do you know what happened?" Jack asked

"No, all I remember was I was going to the caves to get more water when I heard something behind be but nothing was there so I turned back around and kept walking but a stone hit a tree in front of me so I turned around" she said, bringing her hand to the back of her head where she had fallen on the ground.

"Did you get hit?" Jack asked

She nodded and looked around, watching as Kaylee and River ran towards her.

"Do you think we're bad luck, like we're not meant to be together?" Kate asked as Jack walked away

"What do ya mean?" he asked, letting Kaylee crawl into his lap

"Well, you got shot, then Tyler died, then you got stung by a jellyfish and now I got hit by a rock." She said, sitting up.

"Everything happens for a reason and you cant stop what's happening, but accept it." Locke said, walking in.

Kate and Sawyer watched him walk over to the waterfall and fill up his bottle, wondering if he was talking to them.

"Mommy, can we go exploring?" Kaylee asked, nudging River

"Yeah, exploring," she said happily

Sawyer laughed and Kate hit him on the shoulder and put her finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet. He stopped laughing and grinned at Kaylee and River, who were looking up at them with expectant faces.

"Why not, in fact, we'll ask everyone if they want to come," Kate said, standing up slowly

"Hey, you sure you're up to it?" Sawyer asked, standing up.

She nodded and picked up River, heading towards the entrance to the cave. Sawyer followed her with Kaylee and they walked to the beach.

"Claire…Sun…Sayid…Jack?" Kate called

They came up to her and she asked them if they'd like to go exploring with their kids. They all agreed and got their kids, ready to go.

5


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: This one is a little short because I have to go away for four days and I haven't had any good idea's latley. Please R&R and for those who have stuck with me though this whole story **(SassyLostie & BonBoni)** I appreciate it muchly. I have changed it a little near the end. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own Lost or any of it's characters. I only own Kaylee and River_

"Oooh, look, a bird," Kaylee shouted, pointing upwards.

"Kaylee, there are several thousand birds in this jungle and you don't need to tell us when you see one," Sawyer said angrily

Kate looked at him with her eyebrows raised and he sighed.

"No, a big bird!" she said, still pointing

"Huh?" Sawyer said, looking up.

Everybody else looked up and saw a giant bird soaring towards them. Everyone ducked and Sayid and Sawyer took their guns out of their pants. They crouched behind a bush and started shooting the bird more then once. They heard a loud thump and everyone looked over to where Sawyer and Sayid were standing.

Kaylee ran over and stared at the bird.

"Told you it was a big bird." She said smiling. "Can I eat it?" she asked, bending down and poking it.

"Uh….no. I don't think so" Kate sad, pulling her back

"Why?" she asked, staring at it.

"Because it could kill you while it's dead," Sawyer said, putting River up on his shoulders.

"It can...how?" she asked, letting Kate hoist her onto her shoulders.

"Well," Sawyer started, "It could be poisonous, and make you as sick as hell, then you die."

"Sawyer, language," Kate reminded him, walking forwards.

"Freckles, the kids are old enough to listen to swearing," he said, following her

Kaylee and River laughed and Kate shook her head and kept walking, following Sayid. Sawyer rolled his eyes and followed her.

"So, where are we going anyway?" Sawyer asked

"I don't know, we're just walking," Sayid said,

Suddenly Kate lost her balance and fell, taking Kaylee down with her.

"Kate?" Sawyer shouted to her, taking River off of his shoulders and taking Kaylee by the hand

Sayid and the others rushed over, seeing if she was okay

"You okay Princess?" he asked her, keeping a hand on Kate.

"Yeah, is mommy okay?" she asked

"I dunno, but we'll get her back to camp and get the Doc to look at her, okay?" he asked, standing up and picking Kate up.

Sawyer ran in the direction they came, hoping that the others had taken River and Kaylee and could keep up. He ran some of the way but then felt a sharp pain in his back and stomach. He stopped and lay Kate back down and sat beside her.

"Sawyer! Where are you?" called Charlie from somewhere in the distance

"I'm over here!" he yelled back, breathing deeply.

Sayid and Charlie came out through the trees, seeing both Sawyer and Kate on the ground

"You alright?" Charlie asked, walking forwards

"I'm fine, get Kate back to camp, I'll be there soon," he said,

Sayid nodded and picked Kate up and ran towards the camp.

"Where's the others?" Sawyer asked, looking around

"They went back to camp while we followed you," Charlie said, crouching down, "You don't look too good,"

"I'm just peachy, go back to camp," he said "Did you guys get Kaylee and River?"

Charlie nodded and stood up again.

"What do you want me to tell Kate?" he asked, about to walk away

"I'll be there before she wakes up," he said, grunting and trying to stand up.

"All right mate, you want me to come with ya?" Charlie asked

"Nah, go on." He said, waving him off.

Charlie shrugged and kept walking back to camp, leaving Sawyer leaning against a tree. Sawyer groaned and stood up straight, taking a couple of steps towards the camp. He put his hand to his head, closing his eyes.

"You okay dude?" Hurley asked him after a couple of minutes

"Why are you asking, Charlie was just here" Sawyer said, his eyes still closed

"Dude, it's been over three hours since he was here," Hurley said, his eyebrows raised

Sawyer opened his eyes and looked at him, noticing that it was nighttime.

"It can't be, I was standing here for two minutes." He said, standing up straight.

"I dunno dude, but Kate and the others are pretty worried about you," Hurley said, walking closer

"Is Kate okay?" he asked,

"Yeah, Jack said she's just suffering from the baby stuff." He said,

Sawyer sighed and took a couple of unsteady steps towards the camp. He straightened up and started walking almost normally. Hurley followed him, digging into his pocket for something.

"Jack told me to give you these, just incase." Hurley said and when he had turned around he chucked him a bottle of Aspirin.

"Aspirin? The Good Doc's taking all this the wrong way, I'm pretty sure these wont help." He said, but put them in his pocket anyway.

When they reached the camp Kaylee ran towards Sawyer, and he managed to scoop her up and spin her around.

"Where mommy?" he asked, looking around

"In our tent, she's sleeping," Kaylee said

Sawyer and Kaylee raced to the tent and when they walked in they saw Kate and River sitting on the bed, reading to eachother.

"I thought you said she was asleep" Sawyer said to Kaylee and she shrugged.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed, standing up.

She walked over and she hugged him, and then sat back down on the bed, feeling dizzy.

"I don't know what's wrong, I didn't have this much trouble with Kaylee or River," she said sadly, looking up at Sawyer.

"I think I know why Freckles," he said, grinning

"And how might you know?" she asked, grinning at him

"When you got hit in the head with the rock Jack told me you might be havin' twins." He said, grinning.

"What?" Kate asked, surprised, "That's wonderful!"

Sawyer hugged her and they walked down to the beach with Kaylee and River. They helped the kids make sandcastles and talked quietly.

"What should we name them?" Kate asked

"Okay….how bout….Dylan?" he suggested

"Yeah, and for a girl?" she asked

"Hmm… what about Vanessa?" he said and she nodded.

"Now you" he said

"Hmmm…..for a boy I'd like Dylan and a girl…..maybe Charlie or Kelly," she said, adding a leaf to the huge mound of sand

_A/N: Please R&R_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey everyone, this is the last chapter but there will probably be a sequel, when the kids are more grown up. I hop you enjoy. Oh, by the way, this is about 1 month from where we left off last time. Sorry for the jump in time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or any of it's characters. I only own Kaylee, River, Kit-Fox, Amelia, Dylan, Dean, Vanessa and Kylie. _

"Jack! Um…Doctor!" Jin yelled, running into the caves.

"What's up Jin?" Charlie asked, approaching him.

"Sun… baby!" he exclaimed.

"Sun's having the baby?" Charlie said, and Jin nodded,

"Jack!" Charlie called and Jack came running from the back of the caves,

"What's wrong Charlie?" Jack asked.

"Sun's having the baby!" he exclaimed

"What?" Jack said, already running to get supplies.

The three ran down to the beach where Claire and Kate were in Sun's tent, talking to her.

(Since I suck at birth scenes and I don't want to bore you with it I'm leaving it up to your imaginations on what happens inside the tent. Jin and Jack rush in and Sun has twins.)

A few days later Sun came out of her tent with Jin, carrying two baby girls.

"What are you gonna call them?" Claire asked when they had sat down

"We shall call them Amelia and Kit-Fox." Sun said with a smile, looking down at the one they named Kit-Fox.

_**(1 month later) **_

"Sawyer!" Charlie yelled, running into the camp.

"Be a little quieter would ya? Kaylee and River are sleepin'" Sawyer said, coming out of his tent.

"Kate, she's in labor," Charlie said excitedly

"What?" he asked confused.

"She's at the caves, Jack's with her." Charlie said.

Sawyer ran back into his tent and came back out with River in his arms, still sleeping

"Get Kaylee and meet me at the caves." He said, smiling

Charlie nodded and went into his tent, looking around for his stash. When he didn't find it he shrugged and picked Kaylee up and then headed towards the caves.

"Freckles!" Sawyer yelled, running into the caves

"She's here," Claire said from the back of the cave.

Sawyer ran up to her, put River down and grabbed her hand.

"Freckles, you okay?" he asked, smiling down at her.

She nodded and looked at Jack, who was looking around in his bag.

(I'm leaving it up to your imaginations again.)

"Congratulations Kate, you just gave birth to triplets." Jack said, handing Sawyer one of the boys.

Kate looked down at the baby girl in her arms. Then she looked up at Sawyer.

"What should we name then?" she asked him after they had quieted the kids down.

"Well, we'll name the girl Vanessa," he said,

"We can name him Dylan," Kate said, pointing to the baby Sawyer was holding.

"And we can name him Dean," Sawyer said, pointing to the one Jack was holding.

Kate smiled and sat up, kissing Sawyer on the cheek when he bent down.

_**(1 month later)**_

"Jack?" Claire asked, struggling into the caves with a hand on her stomach

"What's wrong Claire?" he asked, helping her sit down.

"I think I'm gonna have the baby!" She said, breathing heavily

"Someone go get Charlie!" Jack called, helping Claire lie down and then running towards his medical supplies

(Once again I'm leaving it up to your imaginations)

"Claire!" Charlie said as he ran into the caves.

He saw a baby in her arms and bent down, kissing her on the cheek.

"She's beautiful," he said softly,

"Yeah, little Kylie," Claire said, smiling down at her. "Wait, where's Aaron?" Claire asked, looking around.

"I left him with Hurley," he said and Claire nodded.

_A/N: I'ts a little short but that won't matter, will it? Expect the sequel soon, if i get enough time off. This chapter was a little fast and dodgey because I did it in about half an hour because I had to go out._


End file.
